


Forget

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri: Post-KOTET [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sith in love, Strap-Ons, Tribadism, Women in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: The prospect of a traitor in the Eternal Alliance is stressing the Alliance commander, Viridana Dragoi, out. Her wife helps her forget in the most delicious way possible. Enthusiastic consent within an established relationship. Lost chapter of "The Eternal Wrath," separated from the main story due to the difference in rating.





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set between chapters 18 and 19 of "The Eternal Wrath," and is being posted separately due to the difference in rating. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos, comments, linked to the story and otherwise provided support. Your encouragement helps keep me going, and it's appreciated more than I can say.

**Odessen**

”Theron, I’ll need your report in an hour. Bey’wan, same timeline. Lana, same thing, check in when Bey’wan and Theron present their findings. Jaesa, come with me to the Force enclave so we can interview Sana-Rae’s pupils.” Viridana Dragoi is in full Commander Wrath mode as she strides through the Alliance’s Odessen base. She’s only been back from Iokath for two hours, but the entire base has already been thrown into a flurry of activity. There is no other way: the Alliance has a traitor, and they need to be flushed out. Viri’s eyes are steely as she directs the Alliance personnel. 

As Viri and Jaesa vanish down the hallway, Lana wipes beads of sweat off her forehead as she types at her console, compiling the Alliance’s latest intelligence reports. Their ally, the Empire, has discovered something new and has sent it along. Lana exhales as she scans the incoming emails from Sith Intelligence. 

“Master Beniko?” 

Lana turns to see C2-N2 holding a small box. 

“Yes, C2?” 

“Your package arrived, Master Beniko,” the droid stammers. “I didn’t think you would want this sent through the regular Alliance security channels. I’ve already screened it for explosives and biological hazards.” 

”Why so uneasy, C2?” Lana asks, taking the box. As soon as she pulls the lid back, she understands. 

”I’m not uneasy, Master Beniko, my job is to ensure you have everything you need for your…comfort…and the Commander’s, too…but wouldn’t a nice cup of tea work just as well?” 

Lana watches the droid with amused eyes as he shuffles and looks away. “Not really, C2. Thank you for bringing me this shipment. You’re dismissed.” 

“Thank you, very good Master Beniko,” C2 stammers and ambles away. 

Lana grins and starts to walk back toward her suite, the box under her arm.

* 

0130\. Viri and Lana drag themselves down the corridor back to their rooms, exhausted and drained. Searching for a traitor has become a full-time occupation. Even more taxing: only some of the Alliance even knows a traitor exists. 

“I’m done,” Viri says, speaking Sith. “So done for today.” 

”Me too,” Lana agrees, punching in the complex series of access codes that lead to their connected suites. Given the circumstances, the codes are now changing every day. Once they walk through the door it seals behind them, and a series of deadly laser traps switches on. Nobody wanders into the Commander and Lana’s suite these days. 

As they walk into Lana’s sitting room, they listlessly begin unfastening armor and belts, tossing the components into a jumble on the couch. As Viri finishes undressing, she flings herself backward on the couch and exhales. 

“Naked and morose?” Lana asks, smirking. Viri gives her the ghost of a smile, but unrest is sparking through their bond. 

”What is it, love?” Lana asks, settling herself on Viri’s lap. Her skin is warm and soft against Viri’s, and Viri’s arms automatically go around her hips to pull her closer. 

”I’m just…” Viri sighs and looks away. “I can’t believe we built all this, and now…” 

”Peace is a lie,” Lana reminds her. “We both know that. We’ll find the traitor. Nobody will hurt you while I’m here.”

”I’m more worried about you, and the Alliance, and…” Viri shudders and buries her head in Lana’s shoulder. 

”Love,” Lana soothes, rubbing her back. “Leave work at work. We’re home now.”

Viri looks up and smiles wryly at her. “That’s usually what I say to you.” 

Lana laughs. “Indeed it is. But it still holds true, doesn’t it? There’s more to think about right now.” 

”Such as?” Viri says, stroking one hand across Lana’s hip. 

”Such as how I haven’t had a chance to ravish you in _days,_ ” Lana smiles. Iokath had been a maelstrom of activity, Viri had gotten badly injured, and on the way back to Odessen, both she and Lana had been way too busy working to even consider taking a break together. 

”Mmmm, well, that’s true,” Viri says. “I’ve missed that. But I’m so wound up…” 

”Let me help you unwind,” Lana says, stroking her cheek. 

”I’d like that. But right now I think I need to take a shower,” Viri says, trudging toward the fresher, her shoulders rounded and her head down. “Join me?” 

Lana nods. “Go ahead. I’ll be right in.” 

As Lana hears the shower start, she turns toward the box C2 had delivered. It’s a new assortment of toys for her and Viri’s pleasure, and her attention turns toward their new strapless strap-on. Lana holds it in her hands, considering, and puts it on before heading toward the fresher. 

The fresher is already filled with steam, but Viri’s tall form is still visible on the other side of the shower’s glass doors. Her jaw is working furiously, and even from a distance, her tension and unease spark through their bond. 

”Is there any room for me in there?” Lana asks softly, pausing at the threshold. 

”Yes,” Viri says, her eyes closed as she lathers shampoo through her long hair. 

”Let me,” Lana says, taking the shampoo bottle from her. Viri leans down so Lana can lather her hair until it is full of bubbles, rinse, and apply conditioner. She exhales as Lana’s fingers gently work through her curls, pulling out the knots, and lets Lana rinse her hair again. 

”I love your hair,” Lana says softly, brushing it back from Viri’s face. “It’s so beautiful. I love that you leave it long. Let me do your back now.” 

Viri nods and turns to the wall, letting Lana soap up her back. “You always know just how to do that…”

”Anything for you, lover. I’m so glad we’re home.” Lana’s hands stroke Viri’s shoulders, kneading the tense muscles. 

”I’m with you, that’s all that matters,” Viri whispers. 

”You’re so keyed up,” Lana says, massaging Viri’s back. “All this tension.” 

Viri nods silently. 

”Can I help you relax?” Lana asks, winding her arms around Viri’s waist. Her breasts brush enticingly against Viri’s back, evoking a shiver. 

”Make me forget,” Viri whispers. “Make me remember nothing but us.” 

”I can do that,” Lana says, pressing herself flush against Viri. Viri’s eyes fly open as she feels hardness against her back. 

“Lana?” 

”It’s that new toy we talked about,” Lana purrs. “Shall we try it out?” 

“Let me see,” Viri says. 

”Feel it,” Lana murmurs, taking her hand and putting on the shaft. Viri moans softly as Lana guides her hand up and down. 

”Do you know I feel that?” Lana whispers in Viri’s ear, biting the edge of her lobe and pulling. “Every motion makes it move deep within me…” 

Viri sighs and leans back against Lana. Lana slides both arms around her waist again and holds her close. 

”Can I have you?” Lana asks, rocking Viri slightly. Lana’s hand slips around to Viri’s stomach, and her deft fingers begin to trace the edge of Viri’s navel. Her hips rock insistently against Viri’s body as she murmurs in Viri’s ear. “Me, deep inside you…feeling your heat…feeling how wet and ready you are for me…your scent everywhere…your cries in my ear…what do you say?” 

”Love me,” Viri whispers, crying out sharply as Lana bites her again, just hard enough to feel, and begins to suck on the soft skin under her ear. 

”You’re all mine,” Lana murmurs, sliding her tongue up the center of Viri’s back. The warm water of the shower rains down on them both as Lana kisses and nips back down Viri’s spine, and then nuzzles into the swell of her hips. She leaves small, loving bites along the muscles of Viri’s back, smiling against her hot skin when she hears Viri moan.

“Like that?” Lana whispers in her ear. 

”Yes. More,” Viri gasps, as Lana stands on tiptoes to bite her neck. Her head falls back against Lana’s shoulder as Lana’s fingers begin to tease her nipples. 

“My love,” Lana murmurs, biting at her earlobe and cupping her breasts with both hands.

Viri braces herself against the wall with both hands and squeezes her eyes shut as Lana’s hands and lips track fire across her skin. 

“I love you so much,” Lana murmurs, rubbing her thumbs across Viri’s nipples and kissing her shoulder. “My beautiful Viri.” 

”I love you,” Viri whispers, shivering as Lana’s thumbs rub harder. 

”Turn around now,” Lana murmurs in her ear, gently pulling on Viri’s hips to get her to turn. When Viri faces her, she gasps when she catches sight of the dildo. 

”Force, Lana, the way that looks on you…” 

Lana smiles and licks her lips as she cups Viri’s face and pulls her in for a kiss. Viri’s arms are around her instantly, lifting her and holding her close as her tongue twines with Lana’s. The toy presses hard between them, reminding them both of delights to come. 

After a moment Lana pulls back and smiles wickedly. “You might want to hold on to that wall, my love.” 

Viri gasps and leans against the wall as Lana’s hands track across her breasts, pinching each nipple before circling them with her thumbs. Lana’s mouth traces a path down Viri’s torso before settling on her abdomen, kissing and licking the outline of each defined muscle. Her teeth pull at Viri’s navel, delighting in the whimpers it evokes, before her tongue circles and dips into the slight indentation. 

”Stars, Lana…” Viri cries out as Lana continues kissing her way down Viri’s body, biting at her hips and outer thighs.

“Love you,” Lana whispers, dropping to her knees. She kisses her way up one of Viri’s calves, leaving gentle bites in her wake, before pulling one of Viri’s legs over her shoulder. 

“I want you to close your eyes,” Lana whispers, her breath hot on Viri’s skin. “I want you to feel us. Feel pleasure. Feel how much I love you. Think of nothing else.” 

Viri nods and shuts her eyes as Lana’s tongue snakes across her thigh, followed by teeth. Lana’s hands find purchase on Viri’s hips, squeezing the muscles reassuringly as Lana begins to kiss her core. 

The first touch of Lana’s tongue wrings a cry from Viri; the second, a whimper. By the third, Viri is already breathing hard; all the coiled tension in her body straining to spring free. Her hands are splayed on the tiles of the shower stall, fingers twitching. 

”Don’t hold back,” Lana reminds her. “Let it happen.” 

”Lana…” Viri cries out again as Lana traces patterns across her clit. 

_Let go. I’ve got you._ Lana’s voice echoes through Viri’s head, and comfort and reassurance flood through their bond. 

Viri screams as she comes, hitting the tiles with both hands hard enough to make the wall shake. Lana stays with her, kissing her until she crests a second wave. Viri’s legs shake and buckle, and Lana holds her as she slides down the wall, crumpling into a heap on the shower stall’s floor. 

”I’m right here,” Lana says, holding her close. Viri is still shaking with the force of her release, and Lana rubs soothing circles across her back. The tension that has seeped into every cell of Viri’s body is still present, but less. 

_Are we green?_ Lana asks in her mind. 

_Yes,_ Viri says. _Very much. More?_

 _I’d love to,_ Lana says, and picks her up, turning off the shower. Viri allows herself to be carried back to the bedroom, and she nods when Lana gently positions her on the bed on her stomach. The dreamsilk sheets on Lana’s bed caress her cheek as Lana kneels over her, kneading her shoulders and back again with knowing hands. 

“Breathe,” Lana says, her voice soothing and low. “Take a deep breath. Now, another. There’s nothing here but you and me.” 

”You’re more than enough,” Viri whispers, closing her eyes and shuddering with pleasure as Lana’s thumbs dig into her hip muscles, coaxing the knots to loosen. Lana tenderly traces the scars on Viri’s back and hips one by one. Each one has a battle story attached to it; Viri has recounted them all.

“I should be doing something for you…” Viri says, worry creeping back into her Force signature.

”But you are,” Lana says, her voice low. “I love taking care of you. I love when you give me this control. Will you let this one be about you?” 

”All right,” Viri whispers. 

”Force, I love you,” Lana murmurs. “I assure you, I love this. Do you want more?”

“I want you.” 

”Whatever you wish,” Lana replies, sliding a pillow under Viri’s hips. She leans over and kisses the nape of Viri’s neck as she reaches for the lube. 

“C2 brought me this box of new toys a few hours ago,” Lana says, her voice rough with lust. “I brought them back here, and all I could think, for the rest of the day, was how much I wanted you. Wanted this.” 

Viri shudders with desire as Lana’s fingers begin to tease her. 

“Force, Lana…deeper…” 

”Tell me exactly what you want,” Lana whispers, obliging. 

”I want you inside me,” Viri murmurs, shifting restlessly on the bed. “Please…” 

”Sweet Viri,” Lana whispers, lining the toy up. She drives deep with one fluid thrust, making Viri cry out. As she sits up and holds Viri’s hips, Lana lets out a cry of her own. The toy is moving within her, hitting the sweetest spots. Desire and pleasure spark through their bond, and Lana closes her eyes and dives into it, setting a fast rhythm. 

Viri keens, feeling the toy move deep within her. Lana’s hands are locked to her hips, pulling her back again and again, and all she can do is feel. Her mind opens as she falls into her connection with Lana, and she shivers at the sheer lust spiking through their bond. 

_Hold me._ The words are clear, above the din of lust and desire, and Lana immediately responds, dropping down onto Viri and rolling them both onto their sides. Viri moans as Lana wraps legs and arms around her, spooning her as she continues to move. 

_Better?_ Lana asks, kissing Viri’s neck. Viri nods and whimpers as Lana continues to love her. Their bond has become a shimmering circuit, and Viri can’t tell where she ends and Lana begins. 

_You…you’re everywhere…_ Viri’s words are fractured even in her mind, and she closes her eyes and cries out again and again as she feels the toy driving deep within her. 

_You, with me. Always._ Lana closes her own eyes. Her hips begin to move faster, driving into Viri again and again, and she moans softly as she opens her mouth against Viri’s neck and bites. It’s enough to drive Viri over the edge, keening and flailing her arms, and Lana is only a second behind. She drives hard into Viri as she comes, shouting her release. Her cries mingle with Viri’s as they ride the wave together, completely lost in each other. 

And then there is silence, as Lana and Viri collapse together, trying to catch their breath. Viri makes a small sound of protest when Lana gently pulls out and rolls away from her. 

”I’m coming right back, love,” Lana says softly, removing the toy and tossing it to the end of the bed. She returns to Viri, spooning her and nuzzling her neck. Viri is finally completely relaxed, and her movements are languid as she raises one hand to lace her fingers with Lana’s. 

”Thank you,” Viri says softly, purring as Lana kisses her jaw and cheek. She turns her head to capture Lana’s mouth in a deep, satisfying kiss. 

”Anything for you, my love,” Lana replies, holding her close. “I’ve always got you.”


End file.
